My Mother's Keeper
by InLoveWithTheEnemy
Summary: Draco's heart gets broken. He needs Hermione to fix it - but what happens when he gets in too deep? Romance/hurt/comfort/angst/family - don't click here if you don't wish to read suicide, character death, mentioned selfharming and attempted sexual abuse.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this particular story

_**Prologue **_

Silent screams were erupting in her head, for his hand was obstructing her mouth. Pushing her up against the wall, he ripped off her blouse, running his hands over her body, reaching down her skirt. He was completely intoxicated, his breathe hot on her face.

Growling at her as she fought back, he slammed her to the floor, and sat astride her, his palm suffocating her lips. His weight was crushing her midriff, her vision becoming blurred. She was now lying on the freezing stone floor in her underwear – the chill biting into her flesh, his hands felt every part of her body, his nails leaving scratches.

He began to bite off her bra, until he stopped growling, and slumped forward, a huge gaping hole in the back of his head, blood streaming onto her bare skin. Sliding out from underneath him, she leant up against the wall, her breathing heavy, her cuts seeping blood. A light was moving toward her, and the silhouette of a man knelt next to her. Shoving her clothes in his cloak, he gently lifted her up, carrying her out of the shadowy corridor; her head nestled in his neck - her hands around his neck, grasping a few strands of pale hair.

**x;;**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this particular story

_**Chapter 1**_

A soft hand stroked her hair, tickling her forehead. Squinting open her eyes, Hermione saw before her the two most unexpected people.

Narcissa Malfoy was looking worriedly at her; she looked quite tired and old, much older than Hermione remembered. Draco Malfoy was sitting a little further away, the same expression on his face, although he was trying to hide it. Embracing Hermione, Narcissa explained everything that had happened, tears trickling down her cheeks. Surprised by Mrs. Malfoy's kindness, Hermione returned the embrace, tears also falling from her eyes, the memory of a few hours before burned into her mind.

"M-Mrs. Malfoy, w-why am I here t-though…D-Draco hates m-me"

Draco's face fell at this comment; Hermione didn't see though, her face buried in his mother's shoulder. He looked at his mother, and declared ardently that he didn't, then to disappear from the room.

Stroking Hermione's curls, Narcissa whispered tenderly,

"Hermione dear, you're here because Draco found you, and…killed the young man that was attempting to violate you…he knows that you and him aren't friends but he told me that he wasn't just going to sit there and let that boy do that to you…the situation is very strange for him…and for you of course, do you know who the young man was?"

She whispered her reply, a single tear trickled down her cheek, Ron's face plastered in her mind,

"My best friend."

**x;;**

Upon reaching his bedroom, he threw himself onto his bed, his mind racing. Anger coursed through his veins, why would anyone do that to their best friend? As well as feeling angry, Draco felt foolish; Hermione probably thought he had turned 'soft'…

His thoughts turned to his mother, her frail form withering away. Ever since his father, Lucius, had died, Narcissa was finding it hard to cope, she would spend most of her days in bed, ill, but today she was being strong, for Hermione.

Life for Draco would be incomplete without his mother, like Harry Potter without a scar, Ron Weasley with hair that was not fiery red. Draco had still not found a plausible reason why Ron would do that to Hermione, he wished he could ask him why he tried to rape his best friend…he was gone forever now though…no one would ever know why.

Harry Potter didn't know of this, he was working with the Order in finding any remaining Death Eaters, and slaying them. Voldemort was also gone now, and the Wizarding world was at ease, knowing that such evil would never be cast upon them again.

Finding no solace in dwelling on unanswered questions and miserable thoughts, Draco headed back downstairs, to find his mother and Hermione chatting enthusiastically, the first smile that had graced his mother's face in months was now lighting up her countenance.

Draco couldn't help but smile, his mother needed cheering up, and only a girl had the power to do so, a fleeting thought that Hermione might be able to help him get his mother back on track swooped through his mind.

Striding across the room, Draco cautiously seated himself on the same cream sofa as Hermione, far enough away to not be touching, but close enough for him to feel nervous. Hermione glanced at him and briefly smiled, igniting a new hope of getting help for his mother inside of him. He joined in the conversation, the three most unlikely people laughing and chatting for hours.

Nightfall descended over the Malfoy Manor, and the three inhabitants began to crave food, so Draco boldly offered to cook dinner, Hermione insisting that she must help, as a way of saying thank you.

As they headed into the kitchen, Hermione pulled the satin dressing gown that she was wearing closer around her, suddenly aware that she was just wearing that and her underwear. Draco's behavior had become kinder over the past few hours, his attitudes softer, and Hermione picked up on this, as the change was a positive one.

They decided on making a simple pumpkin pasty, Draco stating:

"It's the only thing I know how to cook"

He chuckled quietly, and a small smile flickered on Hermione's lips – she was beginning to like this new Malfoy, the situation had brought out the gentler side of him that had always been there, he just chose to keep it well hidden.

Ten minutes and a delicious pasty later, Draco and Hermione went back to the parlour, serving the food onto china plates. The three of them curled up on the sofas, chatting about Hogwarts and other various topics, Narcissa being very interested about the battle for top of the class that Draco and Hermione fought in almost every lesson.

At around midnight, the three retired to bed, and the house fell silent.

**x;;**

**A/N:**

**Hello**

**Sorry it's a bit short; I'm getting writer's block again :(**

**Please review, tell me if you like/don't like the story – just don't be cruel…constructive criticism only please :)**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**InLoveWithTheEnemy**

**x x x x**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this particular story

_**Chapter 2**_

The next morning, Narcissa approached Hermione with the choice of staying all summer with herself and her son – 'it's a pleasure having you around Hermione'.

Blushing pink, she obliged, and Narcissa sent a carrier owl to retrieve Hermione's belongings from her home, attached with a letter for her parents.

Draco had not been around much, he spent a lot of his time in his room reading over the next day. Oppositely, Narcissa and Hermione spent their time chatting, taking walks in the vast gardens, and Narcissa teaching Hermione delicious recipes to cook.

That evening, Hermione watched Narcissa sleep, her fragile body curled into a ball. Sadness overwhelmed her; she was not the sort of person who she had expected her to be, and she was melting away, the pain of losing her husband was too much for her to cope with. Draco had been handling it very well – or he just chose not to show his true emotions – all men were like that.

The lounge door creaked open slowly, and in stepped Draco, a look of nervousness resting on his face. Clearing his throat, he looked to Hermione, and began to talk,

"Err…Hermione…I err…this might be a really strange thing to ask you…but…my mother is not well…and I…I don't know what to do…I saw how she was around you last night, and I was hoping that you might stay with us…till the end of summer…she needs someone to relate to…I'm no good at that sort of thing, and being a girl you know how she works…if you understand…"

By the end he was staring at his feet, it had obviously taken a lot of courage to come and ask his enemy for help. Smiling politely, Hermione explained that she already was, and that she would try and help his mother, her eyes drifting back to 

her peaceful form on the sofa. Nodding, Draco muttered his thanks and dashed from the room, the sound of his feet on the stairs echoing throughout the house for a few moments.

This woke Narcissa, who beamed at Hermione, and began to converse with her, talking about what they should do tomorrow, and how much fun they would have together. Smiling sweetly, Hermione continued their conversation, musing on how innocent Draco's mother really was; she needed a lot of care and attention; like a small child. Deciding that she would devote her time to helping her get over her late husband, Hermione suggested that they take a walk outside, and maybe pick some flowers to decorate the house with. Narcissa jumped at the idea, and linking arms, the two females exited into the garden, Draco's cloudy eyes following their every movement from his bedroom window, a smile shining on his lips.

**x;;**

Three bunches of red roses, yellow tulips and pink blossoms later, Hermione and Narcissa burst into the dining room, to be greeted by the delicate waft of vegetable soup, fresh bread and red wine. Seated at the table was Draco, a slight smirk on his face. Narcissa was first to notice the steaming food in front of them, and rushed over to her son, thanking him, planting a kiss on his head, much to his embarrassment. Hermione just giggled at this, the look on his face was priceless. Thanking him too, they all sat down, tucking into the mouth-watering supper.

"So, what have you ladies been doing today, anything interesting?"

Glancing up at Draco, Hermione explained that they had been picking flowers to decorate the house with, and that Narcissa had been teaching her how to cook Cauldron Cakes. Narcissa then began to rave about how much fun they had had, and that tomorrow they would cook Cauldron Cakes for teatime, and that she would use the expensive tea leaves she bought from France while on holiday.

Draco gave Hermione a fleeting look, his eyes showing gratitude. Once they had finished eating, Hermione took Narcissa to her bedroom, and helped her get ready to sleep, and into bed. The ivory curtains were closed, and the oil lamp 

extinguished when Hermione lightly kissed Narcissa's forehead, and proceeded to leave the room. When she reached the door, Narcissa's voice whispered from the other side of the room;

"Thank you Hermione, thank you for everything…goodnight sweetheart"

Smiling, Hermione closed the door, and headed into her own room, for she was completely exhausted.

In the room next door, Draco was lying in his plush emerald green bed, his mind puzzled with questions.

He had noticed himself change over the last few days – was it because his father wasn't around to boss him about, to force evil into him? He hadn't felt angry that Hermione Granger was in his house – normally he would have been told to be infuriated, and to treat her like 'Mudblood shit' as his father insisted, let alone actually ask her to stay: everything his father had forced into him had evaporated when he saw her smile, her golden eyes twinkle, when she obliged. He suddenly felt like he had someone he could trust – someone so forgiving that it was unbelievable, seeing as he had made her life hell for the last three years…

Sighing deeply, he rolled onto his side, and tried to sleep, the sound of the wind blowing through the trees outside increasing.

**x;;**

Violently shaking Draco's sleeping body; Hermione glanced back to the doorway, Narcissa standing, barely standing, her face alight with fear. He stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. Surveying the room, the tree branches and shattered glass, Draco jumped out of the bed, grabbing some robes and running over to his mother before Hermione had a chance to explain.

A storm had hit the Manor, destroying most of the east and south sides, and the garden. Dashing down the stairs, Draco beckoned for the females to follow him – as he headed into the dusty basement.

Narcissa tripped on a large branch, and hurtled to the floor, Hermione screaming at her, skidding to the floor, Hermione pulled her weak body up, dragging it over to the door which Draco had left open, while he ransacked the kitchen, snatching supplied from the cupboard.

Once they were all inside, Draco locked the door, and turned on the light, revealing the small room. The roof was low, and the floors made of hard wood. There was a small room off to the left which was a bathroom, and both rooms only had one light each. In the corner was a bed, and a sofa next to it, a table with some chairs in the centre, the whole room was gloomy and eerily quiet.

Carefully laying Narcissa on the bed, Hermione sighed, and looked over to Draco, who was placing the food and drinks on the table.

Seconds later a deafening bang hit the room, waking Narcissa. Hermione dashed back over to her, stroking her hair, whispering comforting words into her ear. Draco strolled over to the two females, Narcissa once again asleep, Hermione leaning on the side of the bed, her hands shaking. Her gaze met his and he lent her a hand, and she got up. Neither said a word as they sat onto the dusty sofa, the tension between them unbearable.

"I …err…wanna thank you…for helping my mum over the last few days…so thanks H-Hermione…"

The ice broke as a grin flashed across Draco's face, to be returned by Hermione, her eyes twinkling.

**x;;**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this particular story

_**Chapter 3**_

By morning the storm had ravaged nearly all of the Malfoy Manor, and it became painfully obvious to the three inhabitants that they were trapped.

Narcissa had slept soundly throughout the night, unlike Draco and Hermione, who slept sitting up on the sofa, restless and nervous. Draco's mind was full of questions, all of which he couldn't answer – leaving him more and more agitated. Hermione, on the other hand, had the answers to most of her questions, but just didn't know how to act upon them.

Edging off the sofa, carefully not waking Hermione, Draco stretched out and strolled over to the table that he had left provisions on the night before. Lifting the chair out slowly, he sat spread-eagled, rubbing his stomach which was rumbling loudly.

Grabbing some water and a pie from the pile on the table, Draco's gaze averted to his mother's resting body, watching as her chest rose and fell with every breath, her white-blonde hair obscuring some of her face. Her long fingers were wrapped around the blanket that Hermione had covered her with, and she was curled into a ball, she looked very much like a child: innocent and delicate.

_You must be strong Draco, never back down, stand tall in the name of the Dark Lord, you are powerful and you must show them filthy traitors that you are superior to them, always superior._

_Blah blah whatever,_ Draco rolled his eyes as his father's dying words whizzed through his mind, building up hate and rage inside of him. This fury was suppressed when his stare unwillingly fixed upon Hermione. _She's just like mother…_Draco murmured as he watched her sleep also, her head of chocolate curls resting on the arm of the sofa, her hands wrapped around a green velvet cushion.

Draco couldn't put his finger on why they looked so similar; but he knew that they had the same poise, and grace. They were both very dignified, fiery women, yet right at that moment they looked as harmful as young babies, so naïve and fragile.

_Hermione is definitely NOT fragile,_ Draco thought contentedly, remembering that last year she had clouted him in the face, _**you were really scared weren't you Draco, Merlin, Draco Malfoy scared of a little slap from a girl!**_ His mind taunted him continuously until a noise in front of him broke into his thoughts.

Stretching her arms, Hermione climbed off the sofa, dropping the pillow. Her first action was to walk directly to the table, picking up a glass of water and an apple, completely oblivious to Draco's presence. She then headed to the bed where Narcissa was stirring, and kneeled down on the cold floor, the thin black robes she was wearing not doing her any justice, the frost biting into her skin.

Her hand reached up to Narcissa's forehead, and she stroked her hair out of her eyes, waking her fully. Draco watched as Hermione handed Narcissa the water and apple, helped her into a sitting position, and began to talk quietly to her. Narcissa's azure eyes full of horror and shock.

Hermione's head snapped round and her eyes fixed on Draco's, his face full of confusion.

"We need to get out of here…it's not safe"

Narcissa's eyes darted around, she looked she was going to cry, but no tears came as she gripped Hermione's hand tightly. Draco sighed and glared at Hermione, suddenly feeling aggravated,

"What, so you want us to go out there where it's probably all flooded and where everything is destroyed, where we have nowhere to go, instead of staying in here where it is perfectly fine?"

Annoyance flashed across Hermione's eyes, and she stood up, along with Narcissa, who was clutching onto her. Gritting her teeth, Hermione replied furiously, Draco's reply sending rage throughout her body,

"Malfoy you are quite mistaken...it is freezing in here, we have limited supplies and inadequate sleeping arrangements. If we leave here we can use brooms and fly to the small village that happens to be a few miles from here, and find somewhere to stay there. If you do not wish to accompany me and your mother, fine. Just don't come crying to me when you need help."

Downing a glass of water before heading for the door, Hermione kept eye contact with Draco, his face dumbstruck. Narcissa threw Draco a sad look, her eyes wishing for him to come with them. The two women's forms disappeared out of the room, and within moments Draco's joined them, panic racing through his body. _Why does she always have to be so right?_

As they neared the almost destroyed broom shed outside, Hermione's fear of heights spread through her mind, she was suddenly away of what she was getting herself into. Draco snatched two brooms from the wreckage, miraculously they were still intact. Silently, Narcissa let go of Hermione's hand and mounted her broom, while Hermione stood rooted to the spot, watching as Draco walked towards her, his hand outstretched. Grasping her hand in his, Draco lifted Hermione onto the floating broom, as she let out a squeal. Narcissa chuckled as she saw Hermione's face, all colour was gone and her mouth was hanging open. Draco got on behind her, and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, and grasped the wood in front of her.

_What is he doing?! Why is he holding me like that!? Aargh this is so wrong…_

"Come on…I know the way"

Narcissa's commanding voice echoed across the garden as she sped off into the distance, Hermione suddenly away that Draco was beginning to fly them closer to his mother.

_This isn't so bad, _Hermione thought meekly, watching as the trees and meadows rushed by beneath them. Draco's body was much closer to hers then she had noticed before, his legs too close to hers, their arms touching, and his breathe tickling her neck, suddenly making her feel anxious. Closing her eyes firmly, 

Hermione gripped the broom tighter as they flew through the clouds, the icy air catching her bare legs.

A short while later, Narcissa's voice rang out from ahead, jolting Hermione's eyes open;

"We above the village now, and I can see an inn, shall we go there?"

Draco approved, and they swooped down into the centre of the village, lots of witches and wizards flocking around market stalls and shops. Climbing off her broom, Narcissa walked over to Draco, who was lifting Hermione off the broom, her fingers clinging to his shoulders for dear life.

"It's ok Hermione you can let go now"

Draco chuckled as he set her down on the cobbled street, and she threw him an angry glare,

"What happened to calling me Granger, Malfoy, or am I in your good books once again?"

Huffing, her and Narcissa strolled to the inn, quickly followed by Draco carrying the two brooms, a look of exasperation on his face. _Women_, he muttered as followed them to a table near the bar, and took a seat in the chair opposite Hermione. A house elf stumbled clumsily over to them, and they ordered three butterbeers, before the elf clambered back to the bar and gave the order to a couple behind the bar, supposedly the landlord and his wife.

Draco sat in silence drinking his butterbeer as Hermione and Narcissa did quite the opposite, conversing vivaciously about their current location and how 'pretty' it was. His eyes scanned the room, glancing upon all the people in the inn, none of them attracting Draco's attention – until a boy caught his eye.

The boy must have been about fourteen, the same age as himself and Hermione, had russet coloured hair that was cropped just like Draco's and bright blue eyes. He looked very much like the man and woman behind the bar, and Draco established he must be their son. But it wasn't his looks that attracted Draco; it 

was what he was looking at. Following his gaze, Draco's eyes landed unexpectedly on Hermione, who was laughing with his mother, her golden eyes alight with happiness. Suddenly a rush of hatred and anger erupted inside of him, _what is he doing looking at her?! He could be some disgusting little leech who just wants her for his own uses! Bloody bastard!_

Slamming his butterbeer down, Hermione looked up quickly, to see Draco glaring at the boy, _if looks could kill_, she thought anxiously.

Slowly getting up, Draco prowled over to the boy, who was now watching him approach, confusion on his face. Draco stood in front of him, red with anger, his fists clenched in the pockets on his robe.

The boy gave him a weird look and asked why he had came over, not anticipating the reply he got from Draco, Hermione and his mother now watching nervously from behind;

"I might ask you the same"

His jaw dropping, the boy replied exasperatedly,

"I live here!"

Gritting his teeth, Draco stared him right in the eye, and replied slowly,

"So because you live here you can leer at any female who comes in?"

His jaw dropped even further, and he stood up, his face inches from Draco's:

"What are you talking about?! I can't help it if an attractive girl happens to walk in can I?! What's it to you anyway?"

_Shit. What should I say!? _

"Well it would concern me seeing as you're ogling my sister"

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly, _who is he talking about, he doesn't have a sister…wait…maybe he's talking about me?!_

The boy muttered 'Whatever' and skulked out the inn, Draco watching his every movement, more loathing filling him with every step he took. Once the boy had left, Draco turned round, to be greeted with the apprehensive faces of his mother and Hermione, suddenly feeling his cheeks burn, and he bowed his head in embarrassment, not seeing the small smile that rested on Hermione's lips.

**x;;**

**A/N:**

**Hey**

**Sorry for such a long update – I went on holiday unexpectedly, and didn't have a chance to write the story, I managed to answer a few reviews but that's it. I'll try and get the next chapters up soon, I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Love,**

**InLoveWithTheEnemy**

**x x x x**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this particular story

_**Chapter 4**_

The day passed quickly, Narcissa and Hermione exploring the village, and settling into a cottage they had rented to live in, seeing as the Manor was now completely destroyed.

Draco was nowhere to be found, leaving Hermione irritated: she wanted answers from him. She was pretty sure that he had been defending her earlier, _why would he do that though,_ she pondered, _that boy wasn't exactly doing anything…he was quite cute as well…_

She felt herself blush and looked up to find Narcissa dragging her into a café that Hermione could have sworn they'd been in before. _I'm glad she's got some of her energy back…_

Her thoughts were yet again interrupted; but this time not by Narcissa,

"Good afternoon ladies, are you new in the village?"

Standing in front of them was a tall man with black hair and piercing green eyes. He towered well above Hermione, and she couldn't help but feel intimidated by him, _although he is quite attractive…Merlin don't think like that Hermione, he's old enough to be your father!_

Narcissa saw this too, and was giggling and blushing as he spoke to her, his deep voice slick with a hint of arrogance;

"I'm Glen Major and I'd like to show you around this delightful place, how long are you planning on staying?"

His words flew straight over her head, for she wasn't looking at him, scared of his very being. She looked up seconds later to see Narcissa hurriedly link his arm then to stroll off towards another row of shops, laughing and chatting loudly.

_Crap. She can't just walk off with some random man…what if he does something to her…she's not strong enough yet!_

Before she had a chance to follow, they had disappeared, leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the street, completely lost.

_Malfoy. Got to find him. NOW!_

Taking a left down another street lined with various stalls selling ingredients and such, Hermione came across the inn. She yanked open the door, only to come face to face with the boy Draco had argued with earlier, his bright blue eyes searching hers, a look of excitement on his face.

_GREAT._

Hermione froze, unable to speak or even move, while he whispered slowly,

"I'm Eric Chester, it's nice to meet you…"

A split second later his lips came crashing onto hers, his arms circling around her waist and with it a small gasp escaped her lips. Hesitantly kissing him back, Hermione was unaware of the tall figure staring at them across the street, his blonde hair barely concealing the hurt in his eyes.

**x;;**

_OH MERLIN..! I can't believe that happened earlier…he's so cute…I mean ... WOW! It was a shame that he had to go…I guess I liked it…hmm…wonder if I'll see him again tonight, Narcissa said that there's going to be a party in the inn, some sort of dance thing… I NEED to look good…_

Pinning back a few curls out of her face, Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror, _I actually look quite nice…_

Getting up and skipping along to the large oak wardrobe to her right, Hermione brought out her wand, closed her eyes and tapped on the door. Narcissa's love of clothes had forced her to succumb to buying the huge dresser prior to the party – 

a magically enhanced wardrobe where exactly what you want would appear on the rack when you wished for it to,

"This is genius!"

Hermione squealed when she opened the doors and inside was a silky dress. It was knee length with very short sleeves and was pale pink, it also had matching kitten heels. _It's gorgeous…_she sighed in amazement, before pulling it out and dressing herself. One look in the mirror told her that Eric was going to be swept off his feet – this was the only time ever she had felt pretty, except for the Yule Ball.

After applying some light makeup and a few sprays of perfume, Hermione exited her room, to find Draco in the hall, gazing out of the window into the sunset, completely oblivious to her existence. He was wearing a black shirt and trousers, along with dark green dress robes, Hermione couldn't help but notice how attractive he really was.

_Merlin…why am I thinking this?! I like Eric, remember…Aargh…_

Quietly stepping forward, she placed a hand on his arm, only for it to be thrown away mere seconds later. Shocked, Hermione looked him in the eyes, her golden ones connecting with his silver, before he hastily dashed down the stairs, leaving her standing dumbstruck; _what on earth…?_

**x;;**

_Glen is so…dreamy…I can't believe he asked me to the party tonight…Merlin I feel so special! _

Narcissa Malfoy descended the staircase to the main part of the inn shortly after Hermione had, wearing an olive coloured dress, her hair tied into a tight bun at the back of her head. Waiting at the bottom was Eric, his eyes traveling over her body. Suddenly feeling quite nervous, Narcissa wrapped her arms around herself, watching his sharp eyes pass over her legs. _This is creepy…where's Hermione…oh no…I don't like this…_

Miraculously, Hermione's voice rang across the inn, and Narcissa turned, silently breathing a sigh of relief,

"Narcissa, could I please talk to you for a moment?"

Practically running across the stone floor to her, Narcissa fell into a chair opposite Hermione, who began a startling lecture, her voice quiet and rapid;

"Listen…I've seen the way he looks at you Narcissa, and I don't like it…he's a creep, he's going to take advantage of you…I can tell…and I don't want that ok, so just stay away from him…stay with me,"

Narcissa nodded promptly before bursting into tears, her head pressed into the table. Hushing her, Hermione pulled her into a hug, her delicate hand rubbing circles on Narcissa's back. _She's remembering Lucius I think, I knew that man was trouble…Aargh…_

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes, Narcissa sobbing softly into Hermione's shoulder, her body still shaking.

_Why does she have to be so…so…nice?_

Standing against the bar, he watched intently as Hermione comforted his mother, the pain in his chest whenever he looked at her was becoming unbearable, _I've got to get outta here…_

The inhabitants of the village had begun to fill the room, and Draco pushed his way through them, until he reached the door, were standing was Eric, a disgusting smirk on his face, his eyes secretly laughing at him. Shoving him out the way, Draco burst outside, the cool evening air caressing his skin. Trudging towards a bench by the lake side, Draco eyed the sunset, a bright pink and orange glow lit up the street, so bright that it disguised the single tear that was glistening in his eye, threatening to fall any moment.

**x;;**

**Hey :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think, just don't be too horrible…constructive criticism that I can actually use please! **

**Thanks**

**x x x x**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this particular story

_**Chapter 5**_

Gone was the pink sky when Draco's sleeping form awoke, the shining moon throwing menacing shadows all around.

_I must have been asleep for ages…bet I've missed that party…great._

Standing up and stretching his arms, he shuffled over to the well-lit inn, the music inside could be heard playing throughout the whole village. He crept up to the window, watching the inhabitants dance and drink. His eyes' attention was caught by Hermione and Eric, _why are they holding hands?! WHY?!_

He could see them nearing the door, and his natural instinct forced him into hiding, behind a bench a few metres away. The door burst open, lighting up the street momentarily, until it was closed by Eric who grabbed Hermione and began to kiss her, his hands roaming her body.

_WHAT IS HE DOING?! FILTHY BASTARD!_

A surge of energy propelled him up, and forward, towards the couple. Hermione gasped as he neared, and jumped out the way, watching frightened as Draco grabbed Eric's neck and threw him up against the stone wall, a loud crack resounding through the street. Draco pushed him against the wall, his strong hands bruising Eric's pale skin. His voice was quiet and growling as he spoke:

"Get your hands off her you dirty bastard."

Silver hit blue as they made eye contact, both alight with anger. Seconds later, a flash of white light blasted into Draco's midriff, throwing him to the ground. Clutching his stomach, Draco rolled over and began to rise, the hard ground cutting into his hands.

"Crucio!"

Eric's scream pierced the air around them like a dagger as a bolt of light hit Draco, his body writhing on the floor noisily. Hermione was frozen to the spot, watching Draco's body being thrown around, Eric's face maniacal.

_OH MERLIN! WHAT IS HE DOING…?!_

"_DRACO!"_

Her feet unstuck themselves and she ran at Eric and dived onto him, forcing him onto the floor. A loud crack was heard yet again as his body became completely motionless, his eyes closed.

_Oh no…I've killed him…I'VE KILLED HIM!_

Clambering off him, tears streaming down her face, she turned to run to Draco, her eyed blurred.

_Where is he…Draco…_

After taking a few steps her hands came into contact with the edge of a robe and she threw herself forward into his arms, her sobbing now uncontrollable. He leant against her for support as his hand gently stroked her hair, his whole body searing with pain.

Seconds later, the inn doors were slammed open and out poured almost every resident of the village, shock printed all over their faces. Narcissa ran to the front, tears trickling down her cheeks as she grabbed Draco and Hermione, crushing them even closer together.

"Come now…let's get you two inside...come…"

Leading them slowly into their cottage and up the stairs, Narcissa separated them and sat them into chairs, Hermione still weeping, and Draco clutching his stomach.

"What happened…?"

Her voice was strained, and her eyes sore as she glanced to look between them.

Draco cleared his throat and began to talk quietly, his eyes fixed on his mother's face;

"I saw Eric getting too…personal…with Hermione so I stepped in and he took it upon himself to use the Cruciatus on me…until Hermione stopped him and…I think he's dead…"

Hermione sobbed louder at this, and covered her face with her hands, the tears pouring down her arm.

"I killed him…I killed him…"

Draco gazed at her, the pain in his chest even worse as he watched her cry, distraught and scared.

Crawling to the floor, he kneeled in front of her, and took her hands away from her face gently, revealing her tear stained cheeks and glistening eyes. He lifted her chin so she looked at him, and whispered, their eye contact never breaking,

"Listen…Hermione…he was trying to attack you…it was self defense…it's ok…shush its ok…"

She nodded before dipping her head once again, staring at her feet.

"Thank you…you saved me…again…"

The awkward moment was broken when Narcissa hastily ushered Draco into the room next door. Hermione was left alone for a few moments, her head buzzing with questions.

_Draco saved me…what's going on with him…he bloody saved me again…this is so weird…_

A floorboard creaked in front of her and she looked up, to see Narcissa standing in the door way, a sad smile on her face.

"You know Hermione...I don't think I need a man in my life anymore...I don't think I ever needed...Lucius...and...Glen has shown me that...they just want one thing, and I'm not prepared to give it...am i being too forward?"

A grin graced Hermione's lips as she replied, quite estactic that Narcissa was getting over he heatrbreak,

"No no of course not! That's wonderful, I'm glad you've realised that you don't need a guy...I'm so proud of you Narcissa!"

Sighing unexpectedly, Narcissa replied, her eyes never breaking contact with Hermione's,

"It is very good but...I will miss you Hermione...I would love for you to stay with us for longer, i would love that so much but I don't believe it possible...your parent's would disagree..."

Jumping up and running to hug Narcissa, Hermione felt her chest heave as the embraced, sadness also filling her heart.

"Oh no...I'm sure they won't mind...I'll write to them! They won't mind...I'd love to stay also...we can try and sort out the Manor together, then you can have somewhere to stay when me and Draco go to Hogwarts!"

Tipping her chin up to face her, Narcissa murmured happily,

"That would be a marvellous idea! But for now...we must rest. Sweet dreams Hermione."

Kissing her forehead lightly, she left with a smile.

"Goodnight Narcissa"

The door closed and Hermione discarded her robe on the floor and crawled into bed, exhaustion taking over her as she drifted to sleep almost instantaneously, unaware of the figure standing at her window, his blue eyes reflecting the moonlight.

The hands belonging to those blue eyes slid into the small window and flicked the catch for the door open, allowing his body to slide in. Stumbling across the thick carpet, blood dripping from his head, he grabbed for the post of the bed, grasping it tightly. The bed shook a little, causing Hermione to stir, but she was silenced when he drew his wand and cast a silencing spell on her, the whole room was plunged into stillness.

A quill and parchment lay neatly on the dresser to his right and he staggered to them, the pain in his head white hot. Grabbing the quill he scrawled a quick note on it and brought it over to the bed. Throwing it down he grabbed Hermione's limp body, which instantly awoke, fear etched over every inch of her face, her eyes were bright and alarmed. Hauling her retaliating body over to the door, he dug his nails into her creamy skin, causing her to flinch and stop fighting, silent tears splashing down her face.

_Where's precious Draco now_, Eric thought hysterically as he heaved her dead weight down the stairs, and out of the door, into the approaching dawn. Dropping her to the floor he instructed her silently to follow; his wand never leaving her temple.

_What am I going to do?! Where's Draco…_

**x;;**

They had been walking through woods and undergrowth for at least three hours when Eric suddenly screamed at her;

"I'm gonna make you pay Hermione, for what you did to me…you fucking wench!"

Rounding on her, he pushed her into the lake behind where she was walking, her arms flailing desperately until she crashed beneath the waves, her body bobbing in the water, her arms splashing helplessly.

_Ha ha…stupid bitch…_

Her body became limp after a few seconds and he watched as it sunk deep into the murky water, her eyes still open, wide with horror.

**x;;**

**A/N:**

**Hey**

**What do you think…please review!**

**Thank you :D**

**x x x x**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this particular story

_**Chapter 6**_

Eric's body was found hanging from the iron rafters of the village church by the minister the next morning. His funeral was a brief affair, no hymns were sung, and his parent's left before he had even been buried, both inconsolable.

Hermione had not yet left her room. Assuming that she was just tired, Draco thought nothing of it, and continued to help his mother run errands. By 1 o'clock in the afternoon Draco was distraught, and decided to see if she was awake yet. Narcissa stood at the bottom of the stairs, her azure eyes full of anxiousness as she watched Draco climb the stairs. He reached the top and fixed his on her bedroom door, his feet leading him down the hall. But something stopped him.

_Shit. Oh Merlin…!_

His eyes darted around the large specks of blood on the wooden floor, right outside her door.

Fear blinded him as he ran towards the door and yanked it open. He ran into the dark room, and over to the bed, which was absent of Hermione's presence.

_Oh my…WHERE IS SHE?! _

He rummaged through the bed clothes, praying that his hands would come into contact with her soft skin, but they did not. Yelling to his mother, Draco ripped open the curtains, to find blood on them, a lot more than on the floor outside. Narcissa ran into the room, her eyes wide with terror.

"Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE DRACO?!"

Her terrified eyes darted around the room, and then slowed and sunk to the floor, tears pouring out of her eyes. Draco quickly pulled her into an embrace, _she feels just like Hermione…_

The fire in his chest ravaged as he held his sobbing mother, his chin resting on the top of her head. _What are we gonna do…where is she…_

For the second time that day something caught his eye. A small piece of paper lay strewn on the floor, the writing on it messy and blotchy. Letting go off his mother, Draco crawled slowly over to the piece of paper, his hands shaking. His right hand clasped around it as he turned it over gradually, scared of what might be written on it.

_**Where's your precious Hermione now Draco…time's run out…oops…**_

_Eric._

**;**

Draco left Narcissa to find Hermione, his heart racing as his feet pounded down the cobbled streets of the village, towards the woods. _She's probably in the woods somewhere…that's got to be the only place he could take her without anyone seeing, right?_

Although it was still bright outside, in the woods it was gloomy and smelled strongly of pine trees, making Draco's head spin. The branches cut into his hands as he pushed through them, the darkness making it impossible to see anything more than two metres in front. Tripping over a large trunk Draco tumbled to the ground, surprised to find he was in a forest opening, a few rays of light shining through the gaps in the thick leaves.

_She's there…I can see her…_

Running over to Hermione, his hands searching through the air, he watched as she faded, until she was completely gone. His eyes had been playing tricks on him, and everywhere he looked her saw her, her eyes innocent and scared. He sunk to the floor, squinting his eyes to try and stop the tears, but he didn't prevail.

_Malfoy's don't cry…they don't cry… _

**;**

The next few days were hard; Draco spent every waking hour searching for her, re-searching places he had already explored, until he could take it no longer. _She's gone…she's gone…_

At the end of the tenth day of trying to find her, Draco trudged back to the cottage, to find his mother sitting at the table, weeping. He strolled over to her and put his arm round her, and they stayed like that for a few moments, Draco listening desolately to the sound of his mother crying, until she stopped abruptly. Sniffing, she looked up at him, her blue eyes lines with red, her face much more wrinkled, her whole body much weaker than before,

"She was like the daughter I never had…now she's gone…what are we going to do Draco…what can we do without her…"

"We need to get away from here, we need to start a new life…she's gone now and I don't think we will ever find her…we need to get away from his place…get rid of the memories…"

Tears trickled down his cheeks as his mother nodded, silently rose and left the room, collecting their possessions as she went. _I…I think I love her…I love her… _

His chest hurt, as he looked out of the window, into the sunset – it was just like the one that he had seen before, shining coral pink and carroty orange.

He saw a dark red scarf lying on the armchair across the room, and went to pick it up, thinking it was his mothers. His hand clutched round the soft material, and he brought it to his face, to find it wasn't his mother's, the strong, sweet smell belonging to Hermione, a strand of curled hair caught on one of the threads. Her face glowed even more brightly in his mind now, her flawless, creamy skin, her golden eyes and rosy lips…_I need her…_

**;**

It was almost 10 o'clock in the evening when Draco and Narcissa were flying through the murky fog, the evening chill blowing against their faces. Neither spoke for a long while, both lost in thought: Narcissa thinking of a way to 

strengthen a repairing charm and Draco simply of Hermione, the realization that he would never see her again still hadn't set in.

_She's changed me...now she's gone...everything is ruined...it's all my fault..._

Her face glowed even more brightly in his thoughts, and Draco knew that no matter how hard he tried – there was no getting over her. Ever.

**;**

**A/N:**

**Hey**

**Sorry for the big gap between updates, I've been really really busy: I'm going back to school on Wednesday. I will try and get the next chapters up soon, than you for you're patience :)**

**x x x x**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Harry Potter series, just this particular story

_**Chapter 7**_

The back of her throat burned as she blindly sipped water from a goblet, the hand holding it unknown. Slumping back onto the warm sofa, she felt a hand stroke her cheek, and heard feet tapping quietly on the floor, along with the swish of robes.

_Where am I...can't see..._

"Now my love, I want you to lie very still, I'll have your sight back in no time!"

The voice that she heard was merry and peppy, and sounded like quite an old woman.

She was right. After a few seconds a dazzling light washed over her pupils, to be followed by much blinking as she adjusted her eyes to the surroundings, the warm glow of the fire making the room bright. Standing slightly to her left was a short, plump woman, her russet hair reflecting the firelight. She had on a pale green dress with a white apron – reminding Hermione a lot of Mrs Weasley. She was grinning broadly as she spoke, her dark brown eyes shimmering;

"Hello deary, I found you in the bottom of the lake, I'm Gladys...you've been asleep for over a week now, fancy that! Do you have any parents, where do you live?"

Spluttering confusedly, Hermione managed to explain what had happened, Gladys' face shocked throughout.

"Right...I can take you to the Malfoy Manor, if that's where you are able to stay...but not yet, you need to rest and get back to your normal self...we can let you go back looking like that can we?! I'll be back in a bit just finishing cooking the supper m'dear."

Nodding mutely, Hermione got up off the sofa, her legs wobbly. Clutching a table a few inches away, she turned to look in the mirror, shocked at what she saw.

_My face...what happened..._

Her skin was tinged blue, and her hair was frizzy and pointing in all directions; her eyes were lined with red and very sore, much like the rest of her body.

_I look a mess...I look hideous..._

Sobbing slightly, she crawled back onto the sofa, curling into a ball.

_What am I going to do? I need to find Narcissa and Draco...oh Merlin, Eric better not of done anything to him..._

Her thoughts were riddled with Draco's face all evening, she was unable to banish him from her mind. The hours went past in a haze, as she slipped in and out of sleep, her brain aching. Once the clock struck 1 in the morning, Gladys bade Hermione goodnight, and headed up the stairs.

_This is killing me...I've got to get out of here...I need to find them..._

And that's exactly what she did. Gripping the back of the sofa she steadily got up, her legs still as solid as jelly. Stumbling over to the door, her head spinning, she grabbed the handle, and quietly turned it right to left herself into the shadowy hallway, the darkness engulfing her. Moments later she was out of the door, the air outside was freezing, forcing her to pull the thin nightgown she was wearing closer around her.

_How am I going to find them...we came from the east...didn't we...west...no east...I'll go east..._

Her bare feet padded silently through the fields, the darkness that shrouded her surroundings scaring her – _I hate the dark...Merlin it's too dark...I can barely see, where am I going?! _

Walking for an hour had worn her out and she sat down on the firm ground, her heart beat racing. _I wish I had a broom, maybe I could fly..._

The idea of flying petrified her, but the realization that it was the only way she could reach the Malfoy Manor quickly. She clambered to her feet and continued 

forward, the ground now getting sharper and cutting into her feet, the dirt stinging them. Up ahead there was a large hill, _I have to climb that?! Merlin...I can't climb that!_

**;**

Some sort of miracle had occurred – the Manor was restored back to its original state when they returned in the early hours of the morning, the blue sky lightening as every minute passed. Upon reaching the drawing room; Draco fell onto a lounger, his body exhausted – and his stomach rumbling loudly. Across the room his mother crawled onto a chair, her frail body so tiny, her shiny blonde hair reduced to straw-like strands, her face deeply lined – _she looks so old...what's happening to her...?_

A few moments later, Draco jumped up and went into the kitchen, Hermione re-entering his thoughts.

**;**

It took a long time, but after two hours Hermione had successfully passed over the hill and was heading due east, not a single building to be seen for miles around. _I need to get there...I've come this far..._

Hunger pounded her stomach and thirst her throat as she trudged through the emerald-coloured fields, the light from the sun just visible over the horizon.

It was daybreak by the time Hermione could see the Manor, a miniscule speck in the distance, barely there. Her thoughts had been focused on Draco for the entirety of the journey, the understanding that maybe she liked him, a bit more than a friend, had set into her mind.

_I fancy Draco Malfoy...Am I completely insane?_

Shaking her head, a mischievous smile gleaming on her lips, Hermione quickened her pace, her heart soaring as each minute ticked by, her feet carrying her towards Draco.

**;**

A few short moments later, Draco returned from the kitchen, a large, steaming-hot pumpkin pasty in his hands, a sad smile on his face.

_The only thing I know how to make...I made it with her...Hermione..._

Placing the food on the table next to his mother, Draco stepped back, waiting for her to notice it. A second passed then she spun round, her hands flinging the pasty against the opposite wall, her eyes suddenly gleaming with malice.

Jumping up she began to yell at him, her face angry,

"Why are you doing this?! You said we should start a new life, forget the memories – but you're bringing them back! Let it go Draco, stop doing this...stop doing this to me..."

Her energy failed her and she flopped back onto the sofa, exhausted. Pity overwhelmed Draco as he ran over to her, pulling her into a hug. She lay in his arms till morning, until her breathing slowed to nothing, and she passed away silently; as silently as the hot tears that trickled slowly down her son's face, his heart broken in many pieces.

**;**

**Hey :)**

**What do you think, please review!**

**Thanks, **

**x x x x**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 8**_

The Keepers were the guardians of the two thousand year old Malfoy family vault – a deep crypt under the All Hallows-by-the-tower church, an ancient basilica once owned by Draco's great-great-great-grandfather. They arrived early the next morning, and took his mother's ice cold body away, through the rain into the black horse-drawn carriage. Draco stood at the door, tears threatening to fall from his stormy eyes once again. Crying had become a regular occurrence for him, simply a way of letting out whatever emotion was coursing through him, but this time it was anguish and confusion – he never thought he would lose his mother so easily..._I've lost them both now...what am I gonna do?_

Three bottles of amber liquid were found in the parlour – all of which were drunk dry by Draco rather hastily, his mood worsening significantly with each gulp. He had forever lost the two most important women in his life, the only two he would ever need were gone – stolen away by a thief in the night – and that tore him apart. No control had he over when their lives would come to a halt, yet he felt he should have had, these obsessive, demanding feelings deep in the caverns of his heart slightly scaring him: his grief had turned to resentment, the anger pulsing through him.

_Why do I feel like this...why am I so angry...? _

Eric's face flashed through his thoughts, interrupting them, and leaving as quickly as it entered. Even such a small glimpse of the person he hated most in the world was enough to infuriate him; his wrist flicking violently, the third bottle smashing against the opposite wall, the pieces showering down on the wooden floor.

_I wish he hadn't killed himself, I wanted to kill him myself...fucking bastard had to ruin everything!_

Silence descended on the room soon after, only the light breathing of Draco resounded throughout – a lonely boy trapped in an empty house; _I don't deserve this do I...or do I...?_

**;**

"Why did you disobey me?! Why?!"

Although she expected this, it still came as shock to Hermione, who had been brought back to Gladys' house forcefully by its owner – who was terrifyingly violent. Gulping, every speck of Hermione's courage was put into her next sentence, Draco's face swimming lazily through her thoughts:

"Because I want to go home."

Down came Gladys' fist upon the stiff table, a glass falling off and smashing on the floor. Flinching slightly, Hermione looked away, feeling like a disobedient child who was receiving a scolding from its parent. _But she doesn't have control over me...so why is she acting like it?_

The fury welled up inside of her and she was forced to make a quick decision: fight or flight. _Flight. _

Pushing forward the table onto Gladys', Hermione sprinted as fast as she could out of the door, Gladys' yells booming from behind her. _Fire...I need fire..._

Bare feet pounded loudly up the white stairs, blocking out Gladys' voice. Her hand shoved the door to the master bedroom open, her eyes spotting the blackened hearth on the west wall. A small pot lay next to it, the silver powder sparkling in the sunlight.

_What's the spell for fire...fire...fire...Incendio!_

Clamping shut her eyelids, Hermione concentrated on casting the spell, not moving until she heard the crackle of flames, the warm glow brushing over her feet. Her whole body lunged forward, a handful of Floo powder then thrown into the fire, green flames erupting viciously. The stairs banged loudly, causing Hermione to spin around. _She's coming...quick...into the fire!_

"The Malfoy Manor!"

Her slight feet jumped into the flames, seconds before Gladys burst into the empty room, only the subtle smell of smoke present.

**;**

Tumbling onto the fireside rug, Hermione brushed the ash from her night gown, her body suddenly cold in the seemingly empty house. She dragged herself to her feet, searching the room for any sign of human activity. Then she found it.

Eight feet away lay Draco Malfoy, his blonde hair untidy, his clothes crinkled. There were two bottles of alcohol lying next to his body, the stench almost unbearable. He was lying on his front, and Hermione delicately turned him over, what she saw next shook her to the core.

_No...oh no...Draco..._

Tears splashed down her cheeks like waterfalls, her eyes barely able to see the thick crimson blood gushing from his pale wrists, a blood soaked knife still in his right hand. A red scarf was lying idly on the arm of the lounger, and Hermione grabbed it and began to soak up the blood from his wounds, her tears splattering over him, while he lay unmoving, his stormy eyes hidden from view.

_Why would he do this...why?!_

Tying the scarf round his wrists, she pressed a quivering hand gently to his neck, the faint beat of his pulse igniting new hope in her heart. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her wand, sitting on an antique dresser, along with other small possessions of hers. Stumbling over, she reached for it, then pointed it at Draco,

"Enervate!"

Golden light blasted out of her wand like a sunbeam, lighting up the gloomy room – almost blinding her. A moan was heard as Draco's limp body rolled onto its side, his arms still tied together. A head of blonde hair lifted of the lounger, and his eyes flicked open, darting around the room until they found Hermione, who had fallen to the floor, sobbing hysterically.

_Hermione...oh my...she's here...alive...she's..._

Ripping off Hermione's blood drenched scarf with his teeth and tossing it to the floor, Draco shuffled over to Hermione, and fell to his knees also, tears falling hopelessly, his arms pulling her blinding towards him, his head resting on hers.

"You're alive...you came back..." He barely whispered his voice strained and inaudible.

"I never left, Draco...I never left..."

The tears fell faster then, his eyes burning. He brushed her hair to the side and spoke into her ear, a little louder, his tears falling on her neck,

"She's gone...mother died...she's dead..."

The warmth from Hermione's body pressed deeper onto Draco as she embraced him tighter, her heart aching, Narcissa's loss hitting her hard.

_Narcissa died...I...she's dead..._

"Promise you won't go again Hermione...I need you...you're all I've got now..."

Her mind was blinded with hurt and confusion, along with the smell of Draco, yet she managed to choke out two more words before losing conscious, his breathing in her ear,

"I promise."

**;**

**Hey :)**

**Well, what do you think? Good or not...please review! **

**Thanks to those who have previously reviewed – many thanks for taking your time to tell me what you think :)**

**x x x x**

**;**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (if I did it would be Dramione heaven ;))

_**Chapter 9**_

The candlelight threw shadows upon the page as Draco furiously scrawled onto it – his tears mixing with the black ink, his heart breaking into smaller pieces with every word, her flawless face shining as bright as the starry sky outside the window...

_Dearest Hermione,_

_First of all, I want to thank you...you've helped me understand that I can be happy; although my mother is gone I know I still have hope left in you. When I saw your stunning eyes as I came to a few hours ago...I cannot begin to explain how relieved I was...I think my heart stopped then, just seeing you alive and safe..._

_Do you remember back in Hogwarts: I wasn't exactly a people person was I...I love...need company now...and I wish I could receive that from you...I'm just afraid though._

_You're always going to the be the girl that has my heart but cannot let me have hers...the forbidden fruit if you like, I know the controversy it would create – and I don't want you to have to live with that. With my hand on my heart I can truthfully say to you I think I'm love with you...hell...I KNOW I'm in love with you...maybe that will come as a shock to you...but I hope you understand why I'm doing this. _

_Have you read that Muggle play...Romeo and Juliet? I read it once...when I was younger; I got a scolding for that, reading 'Mudblood' material...anyway...I don't want us to end like that...I love you so much that I will let you live your life without me – there will be no hardship or scrutiny to worry about then...and I guess that's for the best. I want you to be happy, no matter the circumstances. I won't forget you Hermione Granger...never will I forget what a kind-hearted, intelligent, beautiful girl you are...I just wish for one thing before I leave...I want you to not _

_forget me...I know we haven't been together as a couple...but I'm in love with you and there's no changing that._

_I hope you will find someone that needs you just as much as I need you right now, and someone who deserves you more than I ever will; because you deserve that and I trust you will find the perfect person for you. I pray that you are not angry at me...we can never be together I know, that's why I will take my leave now, goodbye Hermione Granger, I love you, always remember that._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Sealing the parchment with scorching red wax, Draco placed it on the dark table, wiped away the tears, extinguished the candle and was gone.

**;**

Her anguished screams echoed throughout the Manor, her hands tearing at her skin and hair, hot tears showering from her golden eyes like waterfalls, the letter still gripped in her hand, her knuckles white, his face glued to her mind. Permanently.

**A/N:**

**Hey :)**

**I'm sorry it's so short...think of it as a in between chapter ;)**

**As usual I encourage you to review like you always do; I am very appreciative of those who take their time out to tell me what they think :)**

**Thank you, I am very grateful!**

**x x x x**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (if I did it would be Dramione heaven ;))

_**Chapter 10**_

**Two years into the future...**

The Department for Magical Law Enforcement has recently gained a new Auror; Draco Malfoy to be precise. St Mungo's head Healer has retired, and has been replaced by Hermione Granger, who specializes in Dark curse wounds and the treatment of magically-inflicted burns. Neither has spoken for over two years, whether it was out of resentment or simply heartbreak, is unknown.

Draco has featured in Witch Weekly every week for the last two years – in the Most Eligible Bachelor category. Hermione has received four awards in the medical areas, one of which for saving hundreds of lives when a dragonpox epidemic broke out, claiming the lives of Severus Snape and Rufus Scrimgeour, who was succeeded by Percy Weasley – the first Weasley to ever reach the upper echelons of Wizarding power. Ron Weasley's body was found in a Hogwarts second floor corridor – by Mr Filch – whom now lives in Scotland with his beloved Mrs Norris.

Harry Potter is engaged to a French witch; they met while he was in her country searching for remaining Death Eaters. Ginny Weasley has fled England after a scandalous affair with a top Death Eater – and has not since been seen. Arthur and Molly Weasley still live in the Burrow – he has retired but they now own a home-based business selling garden gnomes. Bill and his wife Fleur moved to Romania nine months ago, where Bill continues to work with dragons: they have also adopted seven. The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes company owned by Fred and George has spread to most of the European countries, and both are involved with two half-Veela Swiss twins. Charlie Weasley now works in the Department of Mysteries, and is in a relationship with Cho Chang.

Voldemort was destroyed over a year ago, in the winter of Harry's seventh year; a deadly battle that took place in the Forbidden Forest. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagal have retired from their teaching careers and are married – they now live in London. Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks have recently moved to London also, and are expecting their first child.

**;**

The fresh smell of pine hit Hermione Granger as she marched into St. Mungo's that Thursday morning – a smile gracing her features as she watched her staff work.

_I love this, I really do..._

Upon placing the files she was carrying on her office desk, she spotted a bunch of deep pink and red roses, with a note protruding from the centre.

_This has gotta be the fortieth one since I started here..._

She was not far off: she had received numerous love notes from several of her male colleagues and 'fans'. Cocking her head to the side she plucked the small note from the bouquet, and read it quietly.

**I miss you.**

_...Malfoy._

Rage welled up inside her, and she threw the note onto the elegant rug that covered her floor, her face burning red.

_What does he think he's playing at?!_

Shattered memories from two years beforehand flashed through her mind, his face popping up at random intervals, smiling eagerly. Hermione had not communicated with him for two years, much to her enjoyment, and didn't intend to ever again. She had never forgiven him for leaving her that night, and she most definitely hadn't forgotten about it; she still had nightmares replaying the events of that particular summer.

"GRR! Why is he doing this?!"

Her voice boomed across her office, sharp and furious, and a voice behind her answered her question:

"Because he's still in love you."

Jolting round, she glimpsed the speaker, standing ten feet away from her, the sunlight reflecting off his blonde hair, his voice was earnest and thick with sorrow.

_Oh Merlin...why is he here?!_

His appearance had changed since she had last encountered him; his hair was a slightly darker blonde, but his skin was still pale. He had grown taller, he was now even more elevated than she was, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder. Those shoulders were much broader and more muscle adorned his body, the dark blue robes he was wearing fitting him well. Stormy eyes travelled straight to her golden ones, and she suddenly felt vulnerable and scared.

_Draco..._

The barriers she had built around herself that concerned him and all men were cracking, old reminiscences blasting through her mind – causing tears to well up in her eyes.

He noticed this, and slowly stepped towards her, his hand outstretched, eyes glistening. Time seemed to slow down, and she remained frozen to the spot, their eyes never disconnecting. What felt like hours later, his body came into contact with hers, and he pulled her towards himself, wrapping her protectively in his arms.

She didn't pull away, she didn't object, she stood perfectly still, the only thing moving was the lonely tear that trickled steadily down her cheek, falling carelessly onto his robes.

_I thought I'd never see her again...I thought I'd lost her forever..._

Draco's face was the opposite of Hermione's: stiff and showing no emotion. But inside his heart was being ripped to shreds, every piece destroyed.

The stood together for a short while after, no emotion, movement or sound was present, just the empty warmth that they strangely provided each other with – neither wanting to hold on, but both too scared to let go.

A brushing sound was heard from behind Draco; seconds later he had vanished, leaving Hermione standing dumbstruck, one of her Healers bustling merrily into her ornate office, papers piled high above her head.

"Sister Hermione, there you are! These are those reports you asked for, you know, the ones about Goblin's blood poisoning, sorry for the delay, good day Sister!"

Her words were almost inaudible to Hermione, who was existing in her own world for those past moments, completely oblivious to the Healer's entry and exit, her thoughts resuming where they had left off almost two years ago: on Draco Malfoy.

**;**

Mere seconds afterwards, Draco apparated into the Three Broomsticks, a pint of Butterbeer waiting for him, Madam Rosmerta winking playfully as he seated himself in the far left corner, praying the shadows would cover his emotions as well as his face – misery, frustration, joy and overwhelming affection was concocted bizarrely beneath his silvery eyes, but not tears were visible this time. Only a smile.

**;**

**A/N:**

**Hello :)**

**Well...do you like it or not?! ;)**

**Please review – every single one puts a smile on my face and I truly mean that :)**

**Thank you!**

**x x x x**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (if I did it would be Dramione heaven ;))

_**Chapter 11**_

Eight hours and a glass of hot sherry later, Hermione flopped into a window chair at the Leaky Cauldron, her eyes barely slits.

_Wish he would get out of my damn head! He left me two years ago, completely left my life and he thinks he can burst back in here and everything will be ok?! It won't be...I'm not gonna let him walk back in like nothing's happened, he'll just use me again and I don't want that...I won't allow that, I can't handle that! _

Furrowing her brow, she finished her drink, the warm liquid tickling her insides. Her ruby coloured scarf was wrapped round her slender neck, her gloves pulled onto her pale hands, and her feet guiding her out into the cold night, the breeze blowing her curly hair askew.

She rounded the corner of her street, which was much darker due to the large amounts of foliage – most of it dark green and incredibly dense. Stumbling blindly through the dark, she thought she heard footsteps behind her, causing her heart to race, nervousness shaking through her body.

_Oh Merlin...maybe someone's following me...Oh no..._

Then she ran.

Keys fumbled in her hands as she lunged into her front garden, slamming them into her lock; before dragging open the door and sprinting inside, locking the door again and sliding to the floor, the bright hall light cutting into her eyes.

_Safe...I'm safe...thank Merlin...I'm safe...I'm safe..._

But was she?

**;**

Glancing at her grandfather clock, she found she had been bound to the chair for over an hour now. Gladys was sitting on the other side of the room, looking much heavier and older than before; her back facing Hermione, leaning sternly over Hermione's small wooden desk.

Sweat trickled down her forehead as the ropes cut in further, and by now she could barely feel her hands, numbness rising through her arms and ankles.

_How could I be so stupid...How?_

The darkness outside had truly set in and the sky was pitch black, with no moon and no stars. It was eerily calm and still; the only noise came from Gladys, who was scrawling rapidly on some parchment. Then it ceased.

Darting round she lunged forward, her hands ripping off the heavy ropes like a lion to its prey, her teeth clenched and her eyes wild.

"Payback time you little bitch, payback time!"

Hermione squealed vociferously as she was dragged out of the chair, the surroundings switching instantaneously, and she was silenced as she found herself standing in a dark room, presumably a bedroom.

_Oh Merlin...where am I..._

An oil lamp flashed on, and a yell erupted from the other side of the room.

_Oh no._

Draco Malfoy, his cheeks red from his exposed body, stood in front of Gladys, whose thin wand was pressed to his temple. She watched in awe as Gladys turned on her, her face ravaged with menace,

"Whose it gonna be...you or him?"

_Oh. Merlin._

Glancing up cautiously, Hermione caught eye contact with Draco, his face paled.

Then he spoke, his voice slow and careful:

"She doesn't like me...so just blast my brains out...I don't care anymore...she doesn't give a damn about me and I know it's my entire fault...just get it over with ok, just end it...nothing in my life means anything anymore, I was a complete bastard and I take responsibility for that, just do it, come on I know you want to"

His face stiffened and he looked away from them both, out into the jet-black night, using all his strength to look composed, but there was no mistaking the glistening tears that were forming in his charcoal eyes.

Sorrow that Hermione never knew existed anymore welled up inside of her, and she wanted so much to run wildly over and throw her arms around him, her heart on her sleeve. But she couldn't.

_Why do I feel like this...why...?!_

Tears cascaded intensely from her golden eyes and she sunk to the floor - her mind blinded by an array of emotions and memories. Draco stood dumfounded, his shoulders sinking, his eyes trained on her weeping form.

_I thought I'd forgotten him, I'm supposed to have forgotten him, why do I feel like this...I don't love him, I never did, I don't like him, yet I feel like I'm losing a huge part of my life...what has he done to me...what has he done..._

Gladys stood confused, and her arm drooped also, her eyes watching Hermione, her anguished wails resounded throughout Draco's large house.

Small pieces of Gladys' frozen heart began to melt like snow, and slowly but surely she lost control of her emotions, until she could take Hermione's crying no longer; her wand raised, ready to end it.

Mere seconds later a blinding flash of bottle green light lit up the gloomy room, silence settled upon them like a thick cloak, obscuring any sounds.

Draco felt his heart lurch in his chest, and fell to his knees, his fingers grasping blindly at the thin air, hoping they would touch Hermione, her hair, her hands, her face, anything, anything at all. And they did, his warm hands clasped her left one, 

which was splayed like the rest of her body on the soft shag carpet, tear stains still visible on her cheeks.

_She's cold...oh no...please no..._

His hand still gripping hers, he lowered his head to her chest: the tears rolling off her body, his grief crushing every last slither of hope that he had clung onto over the last few years, his heart broken.

**;**

**A/N:**

**Hello :)**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait: school has been hectic lately and I've only been able to write a few paragraphs a day, but I have no work to do this weekend, so hopefully another chapter will be written! **

**Thank you to all who still read this and review, I'm extremely appreciative :)**

**Also, sorry it is a little short, but this part is very quick and rapid, with not much time for thinking; hence it is a little shorter than the other chapters. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks!**

**x x x x**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (if I did it would be Dramione heaven ;))

_**Chapter 12**_

His slow breathing was hot on her chest, like a warming fire, as he slept; tear stains tainting his ashen face. He didn't feel uncomfortable, he felt totally at ease, holding the body of the girl who he adored more than anything, on the floor of his bedroom, their chests rising slowly in unison, silver and gold eyes hidden from view.

**;**

Sheer metres away, Gladys lay still: quiet and unmoving, her body charred from her wand's backfire, sending the deadly curse meant for Hermione, hurtling into her own body.

She died instantly, the green bolt of power thrusting through the innards of her soul, killing her before she even got close to falling to the ground. The immense force that was omitted from the tip of Gladys' wand, had sent Hermione into shock, her body suspended for a short while.

Minutes turned to hours, and the fifth was almost up when her curly lashes fluttered open – pretty golden eyes blinking against the pink dawn. She lay there for a few moments, until she realised that Draco was lying on her chest, his blonde hair messy and his face solemn.

Watching silently, as silent as the sunrise outside, she placed a limp hand on his hair. And stroked it: fingers brushing it gently from his eyes, down his cheek, towards his neck, and finally to rest on his back, tears iridescent in her eyes.

**;**

The rest of the day had been a blur – mediwitches running riot in Draco's house, Gladys' body being carted off, a few interviews, with barely any time to talk to him. _Yes, him_...Hermione sighed once the bustle of people had left the house. _Where is he...we've really gotta talk...this is so...odd..._

The stairs creaked spookily underfoot as she clambered up the stairs, and upon reaching the top, spotted him. Spread eagled; staring furiously at the ceiling.

_Here goes..._

She sat on the edge of his wide bed for a few seconds before he noticed her presence, a flicker of happiness visible in his eyes.

Clearing her throat quickly she murmured; her eyes looking somewhere just above his left shoulder; her face stern;

"Draco, what's going on...?"

His face drooped.

"I...I..."

Frown. _I need to end this...it's gone on too long..._

"This...us...is gone...it didn't work out...it hasn't, and I think it's best if we just stay away from each other, okay...?"

One person's heart can only break so many times, and by now Draco was sure the tiny pieces of his shattered heart had almost vanished, fury now creeping into his body, not grief as normal –

"You know what Granger, that's a fucking good idea because I'm sick of giving my all to you and having it thrown in my face! I hope you're happy, because you've fucked up my life you stupid Mudblood!"

He glared into her eyes, watching as tears collected; trickled down her cheeks; and dropped to the floor. She didn't move for the next few moments, frozen in time like a glacier of heartbreak, the tears rolling thickly down her blushed cheeks.

_He...I...Merlin...what have I done..._

Every last bit of strength was put into lifting up her hand, and touching his cold face, their gaze never moving.

Thud.

She hit the floor and he fled, the image of her flailing arms; floating hair; frightened eyes...all as he pushed her to the floor, his anger ceasing, now replaced by self-hate and wretchedness – _what have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_

To his knees he fell, the icy cold from outside snipping at his skin like over-sized scissors, the rain showering him with as many tears that were splashing from his eyes, sorrow, anguish and disgust swarming his brain.

**;**

Concrete paving wasn't the most comfortable place Draco had ever sat – but he sat there nonetheless, random thoughts zooming like birds through his mind, each one of Hermione_...what am I gonna do...I've ruined everything_...

"I've gotta sort my life out."

Nodding, he got to his feet, wiping the tears from his face, the approaching darkness enveloping him as he ran, ran faster than he ever had, away from everything he had been living for, from everything that meant something to him.

_No going back...never again...never...she has decided that she doesn't want there to be an 'us'...there's nothing I can do about that, as much as I want to...so I'm gonna sort my shitty life out, get back on track, get back to work, buy a new house too. I need to forget about her, I need to forget about all the memories, and as much as I want to keep them, treasure them...I can't. I've gotta get rid of them, she needs to mean nothing to me or I won't be able to sort myself out...It's gonna be hard, getting over her, but I've gotta try, I have to, it's the only way. She'll forget about me...easily forget because she doesn't love me like I love her, adore me like I adore her...no, it was never gonna be simple, or easy, but I tried...I guess it's my own fault, seeing as I treated her like complete shit, which she's not, for the last however many years...I know I did wrong...I know I shouldn't of...but I did. Time to stop thinking about her now, maybe I'll try and find someone else, but no one will ever anywhere near close enough to being like her, perfection in a woman. Forget...I need to forget her...I need to..._

**;**

He didn't need to forget her, he didn't want to either. He knew he wouldn't ever be able to...but he tried, but came nowhere close to over the next few months: he lost his job, his house, his friends...and became a recluse, trapped in his own nightmarish world. But one thing had stayed the same throughout those lonely months: she had forgotten him.

**;**

**A/N:**

**Hey.**

**I am SO SO SO SO sorry :(**

**I had lots and lots of coursework, then spent time in hospital for melting the skin off my hands (yuck I know lol), making it impossible for me to type up my stories for you! :(**

**The next chapter will be up soon as well, and that's a promise I won't break :)**

**Thank you to those who have already reviewed this story and my others too; I hope you continue too! :D**

**Much love, **

**x x x x **


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (if I did it would be Dramione heaven ;))

_**Chapter 13 - Epilogue**_

Narcissa Black-Malfoy's grave was situated in a pretty cemetery in an Eastern English village, shining and white against the bright moon. Today was the 4th August, six years since Narcissa's death.

22 years old, standing at 5 feet and 6 inches was Hermione Granger, with the same golden eyes, the same chocolate curls. Her stride was powerful, yet womanly, as she sauntered past the empty cemetery; until something caught her eye – a white marble grave with the moonlight sparkling mysteriously across its face.

_That's unusual..._

A sucker for ambiguity, Hermione glanced left and right, before stepping into the graveyard, her stride now reduced to careful, quiet steps, feeling like an intruder. She read the name on the headstone as the light shined on it, never knowing that two such words could send such chills down her spine.

_Narcissa Black-Malfoy...have I heard that before...Narcissa...I'm sure I have...Oh...Merlin...Narcissa...I remember...she was somebody's mother..._

"Whose mother was she...hmm...?"

She whispered those words to herself, her brow creasing in thought.

"Mine."

A shadowy figure strolled towards her, wearing a heavy cloak. Her brain told her to run, to get away from this over-bearing person, but she couldn't – rooted to the ground, Narcissa's face swimming around her thoughts.

"Do you remember me...?" The man asked - his deep voice barely audible, despite how close their faces were.

Golden eyes closed, Hermione racked her brain, trying to remember..._who is this man?_

He brought a hand to her chin, and tilted it slightly; the silvery rays projected from the moon glowing off her flawless skin. Stroking her jaw line, he smiled; she was just the same as before, _so beautiful..._

_Malfoy...who is that...I know that name...who...?!_

Ever since she hit her head four years ago, she had lost a lot of her memory: she had to restart her life, due to her memory loss. The name Malfoy, she knew, but couldn't remember fully, only blurred snippets of images, strange feelings...

"Help me...I don't remember you...who are you...?"

Chuckling, his hand dropped to his side, and she opened her eyes, the silver eyes beneath the hood of the cloaked stranger linking with hers – silver and gold, ice and fire –

"Draco darling, come back now, we have to get home!"

_Shit._

Head dipped slightly, Draco turned round, to find his girlfriend Annabel standing at the gates of the cemetery. He looked back at Hermione, who was staring in shock, her eyes open wide.

He compared the two women around him: they were complete opposites. Hermione was dignified, intelligent, feminine and beautiful. Annabel was what most people would call 'a common slut' – with her bleach blonde hair and little skirt. _What I saw in her I don't know..._Draco wondered exasperatedly, until he fell to the floor, confused.

Annabel screamed something about him 'finding somewhere else to sleep tonight', before storming down the ominous street, her heels clicking in rhythm.

Hermione and Draco were left alone, Hermione regaining her composure.

"Draco..."

Broken memories were being pieced together in her mind, voices, images and thoughts combined to create her last moments with him, before she fell, before she was pushed.

He looked away from her, guilt, embarrassment, self-hatred, and pure, complete love shaking his whole body –

"I remember...I remember you..."

"I never forgot you, Hermione...never."

**;**

_Who does she think she is...stupid bitch..._

Peering through the bars of the graveyard, Annabel cursed the woman who was standing with Draco: envy and anger rising through her. A slender hand crept into her pocket, and out came her wand, which pointed directly at Hermione – every ounce of her body wanting to destroy that woman, the intimacy between her and Draco burning a hole in her heart.

"Adios amigo..."

A blast of white light hit Hermione, and Annabel fled.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Draco grabbed Hermione as she fell, and they both collapsed on the floor, Draco clinging to her once again, crying.

_Not again...please no... _

He brushed her hair hastily from her eyes, which were closed – she looked she was sleeping peacefully.

They stayed like that until somehow, someway, Hermione's eyes flickered open, and her lips twisted into a smile,

"You didn't think a Jelly Legs charm would kill me did you?"

Then he laughed. For the first time in years, Draco Malfoy properly laughed, a hearty chortle, a smile gracing his lips as he pulled her towards him, ceasing her laughing, their mouths touching for the first time.

_I'm so happy._

**;**

**A/N:**

**Hello again :)**

**Well...it's over! Complete! Finite! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, I hope it has helped me become a better writer – thanks for all the reviews and support! :)**

**For those of you have read 'Penny for your thoughts...' I am going to continue to write that story – I pray you find that fulfilling too.**

**Thanks once again, **

**Much love,**

**x x x x**


End file.
